Please Adopt
by fairyheather
Summary: a story i worked on but i'm not a good writer so i stop please someone make it an actually story. I named the story The Griffin and The Basilisk but you can change it if you want.


I do not own harry potter

I started writing this a while ago but couldn't finish it anyone can use it or make up a whole new one but Hermione has to be the main character her soul mate has to be a girl she also has to be magically strong.

Please adopt

Prologue

At Hogwarts a week after the prophecy about the Dark Lord another was made:

Born of two legendary families The Snake and the Master

A girl who has the power to end all life or bring a new era of time

With her soul mate at hand they can change the world

Her soul mate born of squibs has one of the most powerful cores alive

She is as smart as Rowena and as brave as Godric

They will stand up for what they belief in and no one will be able to stop them

All the teachers wonder what kind of students will they be.

Hermione Granger has always been a strange little girl, she can make thing happen that no one can explain like on her fifth birthday she wished for her room to have a library that has all the knowledge in the world. People would always make fun of her wish and didn't get why she would wish for a library instead of a doll. She told people that she would rather read then play with a doll. But what she didn't tell them is that her wish came true. After she made the wish and the kids were being mean to her she went to her room to cry but when she got there she discovered a door that had not been there before. When she opened the door she came upon a breath taking site of a library that went on for miles. When she wanted to tell people that her wish came true she thought of what people might think of her because everyone knows that a huge library can't just appear of thin air. So she kept it to herself. By the time she was six she had learned all languages that has even been spoke on this earth she could speak it and write it. BY the time she was eight she was learning collage class in every major on Earth. When she was nine she got her Doctorate in every major. When she was ten she noticed that half of the books in the library were about magic. When she started to try the spells she learned that she could do magic she learned she was a witch. By the around her tenth birth day she had mastered potions and transfiguration she even became an Animagus she has many forms but her favorite are the kitten and the magical creature, the Griffin. She was so excited about her eleventh birthday because she read Hogwarts: a History she knew that she would be getting her letter. When Professor Mcgonagall came with the letter she was so excited that she forgot no one knew she knew about magic so she came shouting "My letter finally here, I get to go to Hogwarts." When everyone looked at her shocked she had to explain how she knew about magic and how she knew Professor Mcgonagall name. When she told them about the library they went to go see it but found out that only Hermione could see it but she could take them inside and then she told them about all the magic she knew and that she was a master at potions and transfiguration Professor Mcgonagall was shocked but then asked if she has a wand and where did she get it. When Hermione told her she didn't have a wand and she was an Animagus like her and had many forms the Professor fainted. Hermione is the first person in history to master wand less magic even Merlin had not mastered it until he was around 100 years old. When Professor Mcgonagall woke up she told the Grangers that she would take Hermione School shopping tomorrow in Diagon Ally. She would need everything on the list beside the books since she has all of them in her library. Hermione couldn't wait to go to Diagon Ally. She knew something great was going to happen little did she know she was going to meet her soul mate.

Her soul mate Zoe Snake had to watch as her parents are killed by the Dark Lord and his followers when she was five. The Dark Lord was trying to teach Zoe to be evil but her parents got in the way little did he know that by killing her parents he already turned her against him. When he tried to take her away she wished that she had someplace to hide were he would never find her after the wish she blacked out. So when she woke up she found herself in a cottage with a forest around the cottage and mountains all around the forest. She knew that no one would find her here. So she grew up for five years living off the forest and teaching herself how to do magic and survive out in the forest. One day she learned she could speak parseltongue when she tried to scare a snake. On her eleventh birthday she received a letter telling her that she got in to Hogwarts and that a professor will meet her at the leaky cauldron. She already knows how to apparate so it wasn't a problem for her to get to the leaky cauldron. Zoe went to sleep that night knowing that whatever happens tomorrow will change her world forever.

 **Chapter 1**

No One Pov

"So why are we in a bar?" Hermione said.

"This is how we get to Diagon ally." Mcgonagall said.

"Okay then." Hermione said just as they walked out the back.

Mcgonagall smirked at her then pulled out her wand and taped the bricks in a circle. Then all of the bricks moved out of the way and created a door way. Hermione can't help but have a big ole grin on her face when they step throw the door way.

"Follow me." Mcgonagall said.

"Where are we going first?"

"We are getting you your robes."

"Kk"

Meanwhile Zoe just meets Professor Snape.

"How do you do Ms. Snake." Snape said.

"Fine and you."

"Let's go."


End file.
